rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Adrea Aerendyl
Katlyn Adrea Aerendyl is an Ak'Artemesian, once part of the Worshipper empire and now staying with the remains of her caste after the empires division. Raised in a harsh environment, Adrea has been raised believing blood shed and combat was the norm. Quickly adapting to cope with these conditions, her personality hardened and she became arrogant with the empire and her own abilities. Her personality allowed her to rise to the rank of Ak'Artemesian by her 24th birthday.Recently, with the fall of the empire this arrogance has disappeared and been replaced with paranoia and distrust in her own people. As of current, she is preparing to face off against the Martyr's side and then fade into the Southern society she was once taught to despise. Appearance Adrea stands at 5'11 nearing 6'0, her build is lithe due to her heritage but also fairly muscular due to years of training with various weaponary. Her body is built for her job, with leaner muscles on her arms and her legs are built up to suit her agility. Her skintone is tanned from exposure to the elements, her skin is not flawless of scars and her arms are covered in them from accidents. The most noticable of her scars is a fresh one under her right eye that curves towards her cheek and also cuts into her upper eyelid and across her eyebrow. Though she is twenty five, she still maintains the appearance of someone just turning eighteen. Her features are fairly sharp, her face is oval shaped and her cheekbones are high and sharp. Another thing she has gained from her heritage is the shape of her eyes, though almond shaped they are tilted. The two most prominent features that point to the fact she is not a pure Northern is her eye colour and hair colour. The iris of both of her eyes are shaded a dark forest green, another thing she inheritated from her paternal side. Her hair is light ash blonde in shade, and straight. Until recently it reached past her shoulders in length and was usually placed in a ponytail or braid but now it is cut to just past her chin due to her attempt to cover up her identity and cover her tracks. The only head piece Adrea would ever wear is her black headband, something she has worn since she was a child and even now she still sometimes chooses to wear it. Due to her elven heritage her ears are tapered, which lead to her being teased quite a bit during her time as a Northerner. Personality "The truest characters of ignorance are vanity and pride and arrogance." - Samuel Butler As a child Adrea was arrogant. and brutal. This was due to her upbringing and harassment which caused her temper to lower and for her to easily thrash out at other children. She also enjoyed working solo, and hated having to work in a group. As she grew older, though she still had an arrogant persona, she matured and calmed down. Her temper levelling out as she entered the specialists and she was a fairly calm individual. Her confidence in her abilities and her ego were strong at this point, she saw herself as above some of the specialists due to her relationship with the Atinaese and at times her own arrogance was her downfall. She still held care for certain individuals in her caste, and vowed to never betray a fellow caste member. She lived by this code for a good majority of her life. However Adrea struggled to form relationships and is actually nearly incapable of being commited to a relationship. During her time in the empire, she was a near sociopath, lacking in emotions such as guilt. Adrea was also in no way an honourable individual, preferring to cheat in combat than win a fight fairly, also she was careful in battle and prefered to calculate her actions. She hated the South, seeing them as war hungry idiots though she did feel some strange curiousity towards their lifestyle and she was on missions and enjoyed observing their life. Yet, as she grew older and the Empire was beginning to seem a little unstable, she began to feel envy over the Southerners life. It seemed more peaceful, and part of her liked that and wanted that and the Southerners seemed to have more joy in their lives than the Northerners. She shook that feeling off as quickly as it came. Then the fall happened, and this dramatically shifted Adrea's personality. She didn't know who trust anymore, and she became more paranoid on who she trusted. She also began to feel guilt, guilt over what she had done in the past, the deaths and the tortures she had peformed on Southerners who were only defending their land, like how they defended their own. This made her began feeling resentment, and for the first time Adrea began feeling sadness and strong emotions, and care for people like her brother and she felt conflicted over having to kill her own people. It came upon her realisation as what she feeling was normal, and it was simply all those years of manipulation the empire put her through fading away. She was still loyal to her caste, and still tried to do everything she could to ensure their survival through the schism until it ended. Currently Adrea is more friendly and relaxed towards people, and is once more allowing herself to form bonds and friendships with people. History The Bastard "One kills a man, one is an assassin; one kills millions, one is a conqueror; one kills everybody, one is a god." '' Adrea was born a bastard, half Northerner and half Southerner. Her mother was a Dionyte called Charmion who decided to sleep with a southern elf, Aevan during a mission in the South. After nine months, this one night stand resulted in a daughter. Her mother named her Katyln, a name that was more southern in nature and the mothers way to spite the half southerner child that had brought her nine months of annoyance. Katlyn was raised within the religious caste, she was subject to insults due to her status by other children and mostly kept to herself for the early parts of her childhood. This solitude made it harder for her to work with a group, and though she was nearly placed in the Epimethean program, this flaw made her invalid and she was rejected to her dismay. As she passed the age of five, she began becoming more brutal spending time hunting small pests around her home and settlement, when she was five her mother gave birth to son who's father was a Promethean. The aspect of a little brother excited her at first, but as her mother lacked in giving her attention she began to think over moving castes to get away from the Religous caste even though her mother favoured the idea of Katlyn becoming a Dionyte due to Zealot's leadership. When Katlyn reached the right age, she made her move and attracted the attention of the Specialist caste which then allowed her to complete her goal of leaving her mother and brother. At that point, Katlyn scrapped her birth name and used the middle name she was given, Adrea. The Hunter ''"This is a ruthless world and one must be ruthless to cope with it." She was sent to the Specialists, as she was training she was fearful she was going to be made a Mettisare due to her race so she stepped her game. She began to take up training with a bow, she quickly got to grasp with firing one, quicker than some of her peers. She found that her elven blood was actually beginning to assist her and began to use it to excell. As she grew into her teens, she began to move through the different Worshipper settlements to learn different skills. She found herself in Vulcan's Lament for around a month for training, during her time there she became fairly friendly with a fire mage named Karme, this was one of the few people that Adrea allowed herself to become friendly with. During her training in the Specialists, before some of her trials. Adrea received word from her mother, who she had not spoken with in years that her brother had been placed in the Epimethean caste. Angered by this, this only drove her further and she succeeded in her trials. Adrea was placed in the Artemesian rate, as her skills with a bow and lone wolf attitude fitted the requirements of the rate. She was pleased with where she was placed, seeing it better than being in the other rates. At that time the Caste was still under Lycan, Adrea disliked having him as her Atinanese but never spoke of it. Then came about the uprising, she did her best to survive and did not side with her own rates Atinanese like some did, so she survived without injury. As she grew into her later teens, her drive caught the attention of the new Atinaese of the Specialists and she was sent to train with him. After five years of missions, and training Adrea was at the rank of Au' and still remained under the tutelage of her mentor. A different road "The two most powerful warriors are patience and time." When Adrea was 24, she was sent on a mission to a recent skirmish in a grotto. The man who involved was reluctant to give information to her so she was forced to retrieve assistance on the matter. As it turned out a couple of travellers had stolen sacred clay, and Adrea was dispatched with a few others to go investigate on the matter. They arrived in Catherby where some religous members were doing some preaching and Adrea head into the restruant with a few others to investigate. She was met with the religous caste members sprawled out on the floor of the bar and a toddler in the middle of the floor. For a moment, she was dumbfounded but after the two apparent parents shouted, she recognised them as some of the people that she was after and after a couple of shots on Adrea's end she wounded the older male, only for them to teleport out with the child. Adrea just walked outside, a little confused on the occurance. She found herself once more in Catherby investigating with more Artemesians, they came across a a summoning creature which at first proved to be some trouble but was quickly broken by Meleager who had came along himself via sitting on the poor creature. After that Adrea assisted with investigating the walls of Varrock with some of members of different castes, she was partnered with a newer member of the specialists, Layan. Who proved herself useful, and actually showed Adrea Southerners were not as idiotic as she first expected. Another mission involved fighting off a native tribe in Kandarin, Adrea managed to kill off two of the members and with Meleager getting slightly injured after the skirmish. They turned back to get assistance for the wounds. Apart from that, other occurances included Adrea getting punished due to Karme bragging about a dare they had to Meleager and in an accidental revenge, Adrea hurting Karme a little more than she thought she was going to. Carpe Diem " Thus always to tyrants " Once Adrea returned, she was put on gate duty. A normal boring job, but today she was by herself watching a few Prometheans and Epimetheans go about their buisness. She turned her attention back to the gates only to see a large group of men walking towards the gate, all Adrea could do was shout at the Promitarre who wandered over to see what the commotion. It was Ataleus, Garrent and Alexander who approached and Adrea went to the gate to speak to the leader. The Leader turned out to be an elf, and once he was left in by himself. To Adrea's horror, the elf introduced himself as Aevan. It took the Prometheans a few moments of looking to Adrea, and Aevan to understand what was going on there. Quickly, this was pointed out and Adrea was forced to meet her birth father to the amusement of the Promitarre. He was placed in Adrea's caste and she came into acceptable of his presence and even began to form a type of bond with him. Adrea was sent on more missions, one with the religous caste and Zealot and then another with Pyralis as the leader which ended in the members being rewarded with jewels. After one of the yearly ceremonies, Meleager accidently seriously injured an Epimethean which ended in his own punishment by the hands of Aegus and both him, Adrea and Gerhardt were told they could have to see the Martyr. For the next year after that, Adrea carried on her missions and was then promoted to Ak' and with the money that she got from the jewel, bought new equipment and armour for herself to assist in the battlefield. Ashes to Ashes " Of all things, I never expected this to happen. To wake up to the ground of my home flowing with the blood of my own kin and half of my caste simply destroyed like they were insignificant. The empire today has fallen, broken apart due to some unknown cause. I am lucky to be alive, other of my rate died today and yet I did not. Today, I learnt that the empire was a vulnerable as any Southern one, as weak as any Southern one. Vulnerable to betrayal, vulnerable to being massacred in a single day. I was such an idiot to think other wise, such an idiot to believe those lies. We've all paid the price now for that arrogance, I included. Of all the people I thought would turn of us. I would of never thought it would of been our own men, men I thought side by side with for all of my life. Why am I so upset by this betrayal, we've been betrayed before. Maybe it's because my own brother is there by the traitors side. No, I shouldn't even care, yet in someway I do" - ''Response to the Schism. To Adrea this day should've been like any of other day, yet she walked out to the sound of running and screaming. Her response was to just grab her armour, and run out of the building along with other Artemesians. As soon as they exited the original location they were in, they were ambushed by the miltary caste and a few younger Epimetheans, they were outnumbered and were forced to escape from the ambush. Adrea became quickly angered over what seemed to be mass betrayal of the empire, but then something dawned on her which directed her attention to the Dionyte's sleeping area, her mother. She made a run for it, avoiding Prometheans and cutting through younger tios, one managing to cut up her face during the turmoil. When she got into where her mother was, it was too late. Bodies were on the floor, and as Adrea picked through them, she found her on the floor, already dead. Without a moment to mourn some of the men she ran with caught up with her, and they were forced to move again towards the Specialist headquarters. The run was met with more violence as the opposing side focused on cutting down the Artemesians, Adrea only managed to glance up to see a larger crowd approaching them forcing her to pick up the pace. With only four of the 12 Artemesians remaining, they finally reached the safer area .She reached Meleager's location just as he was injured, and being taken out at by the remaining members of the caste. They then began to walk south, they lost some injured on the road and some just left, believing that everything they had worked for was lost. They soon reached the Kharid, and set up base with knowledge that the religous caste was on their side, along with Atinaese of the Military. Only 20 of the specialists were left in the caste, including Adrea herself, Nikias, and Gerhardt and with Meleager out of commision Nikias was placed in charge in his stead. 'Dust to dust' ''" Everything is beginning to fall together now, these feelings. They're just human, what we are meant to be feeling about these occurances. I don't know what to do now, even Alexander is emotionally distraut over this, and Prometheans aren't meant to feel that type of emotion, yet they are. I am thinking of leaving before the battle, to look for Karme's killer or to find a new life. I am planning to leave for Asgarnia in a few days, settle in Taverly so I can my head around things and recover from twenty five years of lies or should I stay. End this, and make sure that Alexander and even that woman, Vallah get out of this alive, this is more for Alexanders sake. I don't want to lose him for a cause I can't be bothered to fight for anymore. " Adrea began patrolling the area, the first patrol ended in her bumping into her half brother, and then upon realisation that her sibling was on the other side, she left. She reported back to Nikias, along with knowledge of the Zealot possibly being hurt and she was sent to the Dominions tower to gather information from the Religous caste, there she learned of Karme's death from an unknown force. This left her even more conflicted on what to do next, fight for her caste or look for the murderer of her closest friend. Once more she returned to patrol, and to make matters worse her brother returned without his helmet to talk to Promethean she was with,Garrent. After a fairly emotional talk between the two over the circumstances of the war, Adrea approached Alexander and for once both of them broke from their usual cold shells. Adrea made promises she didn't know if she could keep to him, and begged him to survive the upcoming battle and also made the promise to survive. She learnt of the purpose of the Kinswrath from him, which only pulled her into more conflict over the leaving or staying as now it seemed dependent on her to stay so the death of hundreds didn't occur. The learning that Martyr wanted to watch the world burned, made her think of only the wildest ideas to stop him, all of which she undserstood she'd not be able to achieve by herself. She looked upon her brother now as one of the few that could stop this due to his skill, but understood that is loyalty only lied with Vallah. Once the talk was over, he was forced to teleport and with the possible final words of the two being that they were proud of each other. He departed, leaving Adrea to return to her base to think over her options. She went over to Asgarnia, looking for equipment in Falador before moving to Taverly to prepare herself for the upcoming battle. She bumped into a man from Martyr's side and told him her version what was going on with hope to push him away from fighting with Martyr. Once they departed Adrea headed to her camp, sparing a glance to the North before she settled down. Rise again " If it means you'll die, then I will happily burn with you. " -'' Adrea to Martyr during the destruction of the Kinswrath. Returning to Taverly, Adrea finally bumped into Aevan who to her surprise was alive. She explained her situation and he told her to not fight. She told him she would only go in if her side is losing, and then after the appearance of Alexander was planning to not even go. After leaving her brother and father, she walked back to her own camp and began to pack up her stuff to move it to Taverly. Then at that point she was approached, by the last man she expected to approach her. Zealot, he gave her a mission which was to retreive the key to the Kinswrath that her brother stole. She accepted it, and when the fight started she moved along the cliffside, spotting her brother attacking but she kept on going. She wasn't sighted to her relief, the Kinswrath was now close to her and a sprint away. She began to run, then to her absolute horror the worst happened. She saw Martyr. Martyr saw her as she ducked to hide, with the approaching sound of a dragonwolf she knew she was going to die. So she stood, her arrow knotched and ready to shoot. As the dragonwolf got closer, she turned to look. At that moment, it jumped over her and Zealot attacked the Martyr giving chance to Adrea to shoot Moirai. The first shot missed. Zealot began to get overwhelmed. The second shot missed. Zealot was overwhelmed, Martyr stood and aimed at Adrea. She held only one option in her hand, she ran ripping her shortsword from it's sheathe and driving it into Moirai to the shock of Martyr. The woman dropped dead, and Adrea yanked out the Kinswrath key out of the device and ran. Then the Kinswrath exploded, sending out a shockwave of divine energy. Luckily Adrea was covered and was only injured slightly by the blast unlike the other Worshippers that were near to it at the time. Once it was over, she looked over seeing gatestone shards on the ground, she walked back with the thought dawning on her that Martyr may of lived after the blast. In peace, we'll rest ''"The past is a foreign country: they do things differently there." Following her brother after the battle, made Adrea end up in a bar in Taverly. After her brother disappeared, she ended up speaking to a Kandar named Cassius who got her to drink, something that Adrea didn't do usually. Her brother returned and Cassius got him to drink as well, which to Adrea's disappointment didn't make him end up getting drunk. After a while, Adrea pulled Alexander outside to tell him of Martyr's survival and plot with him though this was interuppted by Corin Tavern who for some reason started accusing Adrea of things which forced her to try and be polite and tell the obviously drunken woman she had no part in the thing she was accusing Adrea of doing. Afterwards, her and her brother walked off. The next day Adrea went to see Aevan, who was relieved she hadn't well, died. Adrea told him of the results, and then of the fact of Martyr's survival and she passed her spare Kinship ring over to him. Alexander once more appraoched Adrea and they discussed the Kronesian, Vallah and Martyr before seperating and then coming back together with Aevan to deal with a chaos druid problem. The trip was amusing on Adrea's end, watching Aevan and Alexander interact with each other was funny to her. The trip resulted in the three of them not being injured, and a pile of dead druids who were injured to the point that the trip ended with no rewards for any of them. After resting Alexander met with Adrea again, along with him was a Epimethean. Suddenly a rift ripped opened, and creatures spilled out of that. Forcing the three to try and awkwardly work together in defeating them. Adrea kept to her tree with kept her uninjured, while Alexander was cut up and walked into Adrea's arrow so he got a shoulder wound and Rhyanna was cut up. Nef'rek and Midnight intervening meant that all creatures were defeated, and after watching the two non-worshippers have a moment together, and then the five having a quick discussion. They departed. 'Till the end' Adrea headed back to her temporary residence, thinking once more over the events leading to the fall of the Empire. There was only one last major threat left, and that was the Kronesian. She met up with Alexander once more, and they discussed over it. Alexander didn't want involvement until he found Vallah, which amused Adrea but half of her understood why. They began trying to think of people who could be capable of fighting him. They knew of Midnight and Aevan, but were unsure if they would actually assist. Then they finally concluded that the Void knights, some members of the Renderra, some of the tier three finalists and perhaps even the Temple knights may be the best to contact. As Alexander had to leave to once more track Vallah down, this left Adrea only weeks at most to gather people for something she viewed as a suicidal task. -RP ongoing- Armaments Armour and accessories *'Armour' - Adrea's armour is custom made to suit her own abilities. The armour has two layers, the under layer being of green dragon hide which she recieved later on in her life and the overlayer being made from hardened leather, dyed black. Her armour also covers her neck from blows aimed to piece the jugular. Her chaps are made from the layering process and also covered in thin steel scales, this is also dyed black. *'Leather gauntlets' - On these are also a very thin plating of steel with the knuckles have small spikes on them , she has used these since her training for the Specialists. *'Mithril plated bracers '- They replaced her original hard leather ones, she got these after upgrading her armour. They cover most of her lower arm. *'Leather boots '- Once more dyed black, these are entirely leather. *'Cape and hood' - Both made of light material, she has used these since she first put together her original set of armour. Both are dyed black in colour, the capes end is tattered from use. *'Ring of Kinship '- She now holds two of these rings, her original ring which she got when she was au' to assist her in her own missions and one that her brother dropped on the floor, the ring was meant for Garrent. But, as he left the ring there, Adrea claimed it for her own. *'Wolf tooth amulet' - The tooth of the first large animal she ever killed as a child. She has kept it with her more as a good luck token than anything else. Weapons Adrea has always been trained to use a bow as her primary weapon, and has been doing ever since she began her training in her chosen caste. Once she mastered using that weapon, she moved on to training with weapons used in close quarters which though she is slightly skilled with using such weapons, she is most definatly not the best in using them. *'Yew recurve bow '- Adrea's current bow, it's personalised by herself with carvings and is her primary weapon. She carries a leather quiver which is filled with various arrows, mithril and obsidean arrows of varying type. However currently there is a seperate quiver holding adamant arrows, bodkins and broadheads. Her bow is her most prized possesion. *'Throwing knives '- ' '''Kept on her belt line and one is near her bracer, they are made of steel and are designed simply. *'Mithril short sword '- She got this after the fall, it is Asgarnian and she got it via unlawful methods. She has little skill with this type of sword and has only got it for the worst of situations. *'Hunting daggers '- Two are kept on her belt, and one on her thigh. Two are steel in metal and another is mithril which is used as her primary dagger when she is pulled into close combat. *'Poison '- Cadava poison is her primary poison in battle, but she has not used it in a long while. She still keeps vials with her and a few arrows and one of her daggers coated in the stuff incase it is needed. *'Tomahawk '- She has this really just as a back up, it is bad from steel and is used if she has lost all of her other weapons. Therefore the weapon is rarely used. Relationships ''" Trust me from one sociopath to another: if you don't understand the reason for something, it's love. " Aevan '- Though they have only recently met, Adrea respects him and is getting closer to him. She has decided to stick around him after the Empires fall, due to the fact she feels safer around him. She sometimes doesn't exactly understand his actions towards her. '''Alexander '- Adrea's younger half brother and a Promethean, she originally held little care for him and only spoke to him when she needed to. After the fall it dawned on her that he was one of the few people she cared for left, and though they are on different sides, her bond with him is somewhat stronger than before. '''Karme - One of Adrea's only friends, and one of the few people she trusted. They had a standard friendship, and sometimes worked together even though they were from different castes. Her death has caused some of the conflict she is having over the war that is upcoming. Meleager '- The Atinanese of Adrea's caste, all of her loyalty is with him. She sees him not just as her superior but as a friend, and has looked up to him as almost a father figure during her training with him. She is still loyal to him after the schism, even with some of her family on Martyr's side and will remain loyal to him. '''Gerhardt '- Another one of Adrea's close friends, she has a relationship with him and he is the Artemesian she trusts the most. Though this seems to be fading after the effects of the fall, she still maintains a healthy friendship with him and he is one of the few reasons keeping her from defecting the empire. '''Kreios and Pyralis - Though she only spoke to the two Atinanese a few times, she respects both of their authority and skills. Jorg - Adrea hated this tio, she made it her job to make his life hell on earth when she was with the rest of her caste. This was ethier through punishment or mental torture, she did anything to make his life a pain to live. Layan '''- A southerner brought into the worshippers, Adrea liked her for apparent loyalty to the empire while it was still strong, and on missions sometimes interacted with her. She was one of the few southerners Adrea had a shred of respect for. '''Martyr - It's safe to say that Adrea was terrified of him, even more so when she was forced to confront the man on the battlefield. She understands that he can kill her in seconds, but it doesn't stop her desire of wanting to see the man die. Trivia *Adrea used to enjoy using lemon juice as a torturing device, she poured it on open wounds. The most brutal way she used this was on an Icyene who's wings she just severed. *She can speak, Kharidian, some form of Eastern, Common, Worshipper tongue, and a little Elven. She can only write in Common and her own tongue. *Though her normal accent is rough, and germanic in nature. The accent she uses in the South is one that a noble from Asgarnia would usually have. *The name Adrea means " Dark " which is ironic while the name Katlyn which is her name used in the South means " Pure " which is even more ironic due to Adrea's combat filled life. *Due to her being a half elf, her hearing is a little better than your usual Artemesian. She uses this to her advantage in the field, and has also trained some of her other senses to be more refined during her life span. *Once her life goal was to throw Jorg into the lava maze, she hates her brother because he hinted that he did that. She was not pleased. *She is allergic to unicorns, she also has a phobia of them. *She finds Alexander's obsession in Vallah fustrating. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Elf Category:Humans Category:Crossbreeds Category:Dragonkin Worshippers Category:Bastard Category:Antagonist Category:Aerendyls Category:Rangers